Battle of Will's
by snapehermione394
Summary: Snape and Hermione meet again... in the afterlife.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned and I don't earn any money from this story.

Warning: This story will contain graphic adult situations and language in the later chapters.

Chapter 1

A _m I dead? Yes of course I am, idiot. the Dark Lord attacked you. So... where am I? Hell? Most likely. Heaven? Doubt it. Instead of talking to myself, why don't I just open my eyes and find out? Do I really want to know? I'm going to find out sooner or later. Why not on my own terms, even if it is hell? As I slowly opened my eyes, I was met with a bright ray of light, as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw houses and a clear blue sky. Blue sky? Wasn't it dark when I passed out? How long was I out for? I glanced around when I sensed I was being watched. There was numerous houses, which seemed to make a small village. The houses were in perfect condition and it seemed the houses were 2 bedroomed. As I allowed my gaze to wonder, it found a women sitting on a bench, smiling at me. Why does she look familiar? Then it hit me, she was ... Lily Potter._

As I was trying to figure out what to say to her, Lily had stood up from the bench and was walking towards me.

"Severus, finally, I was wondering when you would wake up." She stopped in front of him, smiling.

"What happened? Where am I? What about the war? The Dark Lord? Did Potter succeed?" I bombarded her with questions. Wanting to know everything that had happened while he was out.

" Calm down, Sev. I'll answer your questions one at a time. Firstly, Voldemort attacked you. Secondly, you are in the afterlife more commonly referred to as Heaven. Thirdly, the war is over with only few deaths on our side. Finally, yes Harry did succeed and as for Voldemort he is dead. Any more questions?" She inquired.

"Yes who on both sides were lost?" I asked nervously. _I hope Hermione was not among us. No she wouldn't be, she was too smart and talented with magic to have died. Even though he would never say that out loud._

"Thanks to you Bellatrix was killed along side her husband, Peter, Greyback, Malfoy Sr and a few other death eaters. On our side, Dobby, Fred Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Colin, Lavender, you and Hermione Granger. Sev, are you ok? Your gone pale." She asked concerned. _Of course I wasn't ok, Hermione was dead. What was she thinking? Where was she? How did she die?_

" Severus." James Potter came over and shook my hand and said, "thank you for protecting and helping Harry when we were unable to do so. Also, i'm sorry for the years in Hogwarts when we were younger. Id like us to start over." He looked at me, expecting an answer.

" Potter, I accept the apology; however I never want to 'start over' as you put it. Now excuse me, I've someone to see." I sneered. Making to walk past them.

"Severus Tobias Snape!" Shouted Lily and grabbing my arm to halt me in my tracks. _I turned to face her. How dare she, of all people, talk to me like that?_ I raised myself to my full height in order to intimate her into letting me leave to find Hermione.

"What? I have nothing to say to either of you. I have someone to see and most likely yell at. So if you could remove your self from my person, ill leave you two alone as I hope you'll do the same. Goodbye Lily." In her shocked state, she let my arm drop to my side and I took the chance to leave quickly before Potter starts.

 _Now, time to find Hermione. Where would she be? Maybe the library? She might not have woke yet? I hope she is ok. Ok, how was she ok? She was dead! Why was she dead? What did that little insufferable know-it-all do now? Little? She was certainly not little anymore, not with her womanly figure and her smooth …... NO stop it Snape! She would never want you! Not now, not ever._

"Severus." Someone from a doorway from a house called. As I turned to see who had addressed me again and hoping it wasn't Black or Lupin... No it was Albus. _What did he want? Haven't I done enough for him when I was alive? Maybe he might know where Hermione is._

"Severus, i'm glad that your awake now. How are you?" He inquired with that _damn_ twinkle in his eye.

"Albus, i'm a little …... disordered at the moment. Have you seen Miss Granger?" I asked, trying to place as little emotion as I could. _Why does she affect me so?_

"I'm here Professor Snape. You were looking for me?" Came a voice from behind Albus. As I looked around the old man, there she was. _Dressed in muggle clothes (which I assumed was the clothes that she was wearing when she …... died.) Her clothes were dirty, however she looked just as beautiful and more magnificent... NO Snape stop! How could she in all her beauty, want someone like me. Old, ugly and broken when she was young, exquisite and complete. I never had a chance with her._

"Firstly, Miss Granger, I am not a Professor anymore, let alone **YOUR** Professor and secondly, haven't you tortured me enough with your presence in life, but now you bother me in the afterlife as well. Why Miss Granger?" I sneered.

"I – I …...I" She stuttered in reply. _Merlin, she was cute when she didn't have the answer to the question. Get a hold of yourself SNAPE!_

"Well, Miss Granger out with it, you insufferable know-it-all." I smirked as a bit out that retort. I could clearly see the anger rising up. The path clear in her milky white skin. _How I longed to touch that same skin. I wonder how she would taste? Don't go there!_ I warned myself as I fought for control.

"It wasn't MY fault I died." She replied, as her anger was becoming more evident.

"Well, then Miss Granger please pray tell, whose fault was it, if not your own?" I asked, wanting to know more information about why his love was with him in death. She shyly looked into his black eyes and sighed, before explaining.

"Why don't you just use Legilimency, instead, because I doubt you will believe me unless you see it yourself?" _Did I really want to know her thoughts, feelings and emotions to everyone? Yes of course I did. Including me? Did I have a choice?_

"I agree Hermione." Interrupted Albus. _Clearly not._

"Alright, Miss Granger, if you insist. However be warned, I can and will see everything." I warned. _Merlin, I was going to see if there really was anything of an US._

"I understand. Sir." She replied confidently.

"As you wish, Miss Granger."

"Legilimens!"


End file.
